marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Frost
Emma Frost was a mutant with the ability to shift into an indestructible living diamond form. She also possesses strong telepathy. Biography ''X-Men: First Class: High Hand During the 1950s, Emma Frost was the mistress of Vinny Lavecchia, a Mafia boss based in Las Vegas, Nevada. Aware of her mutant abilities, Lavecchia used her telepathy in order to advance his career, eventually becoming the youngest boss in Nevada - with a significant influence around the Las Vegas strip. One evening in 1959, Lavecchia visits the Hellfire Club, a small gambling establishment run by Sebastian Shaw in Las Vegas. Shaw had previously refused to pay Lavecchia insurance/protection money as per Mafia tradition. During a game with Shaw, Lavecchia suspects the former of swindling him, and calls for Emma in order read Shaw's intentions. To her surprise, she discovers that Shaw is a mutant - her first-time encounter with one. When Shaw once again refuses to pay, Lavecchia leaves in anger and quietly orders his men to kill Shaw. Shaw, however, escapes unscathed because of his mutant abilities, and soon makes plans to defeat Lavecchia and rescue Emma. Back at his home, Lavecchia coerces Emma to reveal everything she gained from reading Shaw's mind in order to defeat him. After Azazel and Riptide defeat the security detail around Lavecchia's home, Shaw attempts to "rescue" Emma. However, she knocks him out with a psychic concussive blast. Shaw is then taken to a remote warehouse. At the warehouse, Lavecchia intends to kill Shaw by slowly cutting him into pieces - something that Shaw's kinetic energy absorption can't adapt to. Emma, however, begs that Shaw be dealt a quick death so as not to suffer. As Shaw implores Emma to abandon Lavecchia, the latter begins to physically abuse her. In defense, Emma converts to her diamond form, killing both Lavecchia and his bodyguard Santo in a rage. Now convinced by Shaw's rhetoric of mutant superiority, Emma becomes associated with him and the Hellfire Club. X-Men: First Class Emma Frost was a member of the Hellfire Club, otherwise known as the Inner Circle. The Hellfire Club was lead by Sebastian Shaw. She was his right-hand woman and represented Shaw in places he was not able to go. Emma protected Shaw and carried out his devious plans. In her mind she believed she was doing what was right for mutantkind. Other members of the Hellfire Club included Riptide, Azazel, and Angel Salvadore. Representing Shaw in Russia, Emma was captured by a CIA team led by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. She was then taken to a CIA holding center. She was then freed from the holding by Magneto and his first Brotherhood of Mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past During a harsh confrontation between Charles Xavier and Magneto on a plane, Erik reproached over the deaths of Azazel, Angel, Emma and Banshee. In the future, a Sentinel used Emma's diamond shapeshifting ability, strongly hinting that Trask experimented on her for her DNA. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Emma was a very powerful mutant who possessed diamond-like skin and telepathic powers. *'Organic Diamond Transformation:' Emma, a platinum haired beauty and close ally of Sebastian Shaw, was a telepath mutant who possess a diamond-like skin that was really strong. It was shown to be bullet-proof and grant her super strength while in that form, but it could have been shattered when Magneto strangled her with metal. **'Superhuman Strength:' In diamond form, Emma possessed far more strength then a normal human. **'Superhuman Immunity:' In her diamond form, Emma was protected from the mental probes of others, like Charles Xavier. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Emma possessed far more reflexes then a normal human; as she was able to catch a magnetically propelled knife thrown by Erik Lehnsherr relatively easily. *'Telepathy:' Like Charles Xavier, Emma can project her thoughts and will into another's mind, she was also able to communicate with others, with her telepathy. In ''X-Men: First Class, it was implied that she might be stronger than Charles but this takes place before the first X-Men movie, where he was a lot more powerful. Like Charles, she can also create illusions in another person's mind. Emma showed that she was able to create an illusion in a Soviet General's mind that he was caressing and kissing her, when in reality he was simply hugging and kissing the air. Weaknesses *'Diamond Form:' Emma's weakness was that if she was damaged whilst in diamond form, she would be forced to revert to flesh or risk shattering. She was also incapable of using her own telepathic powers while she was in her diamond form. Relationships *Sebastian Shaw - Leader; deceased. *Azazel - Teammate; deceased. *Riptide - Teammate. *Angel Salvadore - Enemy turned teammate; deceased. *Mystique - Enemy turned teammate; deceased. *Magneto - Enemy turned leader. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (2 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - January Jones **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Alice Eve was originally announced to play Emma Frost but a deal couldn't be reached and January Jones was cast instead. *It was said by conspiracy theorists that she worked with Mystique to frame Magneto for the assassination of JFK. Trivia *When Bryan Singer was still slated to direct the third installment of the X-Men film series the role of Emma Frost was intended for Sigourney Weaver. After Singer left the project in favor of making Superman Returns, the character was dropped completely. *In 2006, a movie based on Emma Frost was being considered with director David O. Russell as a potential spin-off from the X-Men movie franchise. *In the comic books and various animated versions, Emma Frost was depicted with an English accent, but this accent is not present in X-Men: First Class. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class: The High Hand'' 16(1).jpg ''X-Men: First Class'' Emma jones.png Emma-frost-01.JPG Emma Frost.1962.jpg|Emma reunites with Sebastian Shaw and Colonel Hendry. HellFireClub-XMFC.png SebastianShawwithEmmaFrost2.png DiamondEmma.jpg|Frost in her Diamond form. SebastianShawwithEmmaFrost.png Frost and Shaw.jpg|Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost. emma FC.jpg|Emma Frost. Shaw Sub with Emma.jpg|Shaw shows Emma the helmet that blocks telepaths. imagefrost.jpg Emma4.JPG White Queen + Azazel.jpg|Emma Frost and Azazel. White_Queen_30.jpg|Frost's diamond form blocks any telepathic probing. XMENFC001.JPG|Emma seducing a Russian. XMENFC002.JPG XMENFC7.JPG XFC340.JPG XFC350.JPG XMENFC8.JPG XMENFC9.JPG XMENFC10.JPG Emma1.JPG Emma2.JPG XmENFC11.jpg XMENFC11.JPG XMENFC003.JPG|Emma smiling. emma frost january jones.JPG Emma5.jpg emmafrost8.JPG 45746f8ryhghggheeushmov.jpg XMENFC004.JPG|Emma starting to transform. XMenFCEmma1.jpg XMenFCEmma2.jpg XMenFCEmma3.jpg XMenFCEmma4.jpg XMenFCEmma5.jpg xmenfcimage2.jpg xmenfcimage1.jpg|Emma having her mind read by Charles. White Queen123.jpg|Emma Frost. Emma Frost 01.jpg|Emma Frost using her diamond skin to cut glass. White Queen movie poster.jpg Emma Frost 02.jpg|Promotional image. Emma Frost XMFC-1.jpg|Promotional image. Emma Frost XFC.jpg|Frost in Promotional UK banner. White Queen promo.jpg Emma Frost.jpg|Promotional image. f_77257xm.jpg Emma-frost-movie-image-xmen.JPG|Promotional image. JanuaryJonesSet.jpg|Jones as Frost on the set. LaqMpAc.jpg|Concept art for Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. g0l9tj5.jpg|Concept art for Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. 654Z6Kr.jpg|Concept art for Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. See Also *Emma Frost (disambiguation) Category:X-Men characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Class 5 mutants